Hollywood Heights: Season 2 (Love and Life)
by luvpurple114
Summary: My personal idea of how season 2 of Hollywood Heights would be. This story takes off from where episode 80 ended. Note: I hope to update at least once every 24 hours.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! First of all I want to say, THANK YOU! Thank you for choosing to at least try to read my story. It means a lot to me! Now, this story is based on **_**my **_**own personal idea of how I wish season two, of Hollywood Heights, would be.**

**I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Hollywood Heights!**

**Loren, Eddie, Max, Nora, Jake, and Kelly are all on the private jet to Loren's performance in New York.**

Jake- So Eddie! What happened to you, man! We were all so worried!

Max- (Warning tone) Jake…

Eddie- No, Pops, it's okay.

**Eddie goes on to talk about his whole experience with the gas station, Leah and Jeremy, and Fresno.**

Loren- Wow. Are you okay?

Eddie- I am now. (Smiles)

**Loren and Eddie kiss.**

Kelly- Alright guys! If you're going to do that, take it to the back!

**Loren giggles and Eddie takes her to the back of the plane for a heated make out section.**

**Eventually Brenda, the flight attendant, tells everyone to buckle up for landing, but Loren and Eddie are still in the back. Nora goes back to let them know.**

Nora (Knocks on the door) - Guys?

**No answer, so Nora walks in and sees that Loren and Eddie had fallen asleep in each others' arms. Nora smiles and reluctantly goes over and gently shakes Loren.**

Nora- Loren. Eddie. We're landing. You need to come buckle up.

**Loren and Eddie slowly awaken.**

Loren (Laughs) – How long have we been asleep?

Nora- Depends. How long did you makeout?

Loren- MOM!

Nora (Laughs) – Now come on, you guys.

**Loren and Eddie groan and follow Nora to the front of the plane.**

**The plane lands in New York and they are greeted by many excited fans chanting, "Leddie, Leddie, Leddie!"**

Eddie- Looks like we have a fan name!

Loren- Wow! They are so excited!

Eddie- It's all for you!

Loren- And it's all because of you!

**Loren and Eddie have a small kiss and then go sign autographs and take pictures with their fans.**

**Back in Los Angeles, Chloe leaves Tyler's apartment building with a broken heart and a sick feeling in her stomach. She runs to the nearest trash can and empties the contents of her stomach. Feeling dizzy she tries to call a cab, but falls to the ground unconscious. **

**At the Sander's house, Melissa is quickly gathering her luggage and saying goodbye to her family. Adam was waiting outside in his car, ready to go to the airport in time for their flight to New York. He honks, hoping to get Melissa's attention. Melissa comes running out, dumps her luggage in the trunk, and climbs in the car. She and Adam kiss for about five minutes until Melissa breaks apart.**

Melissa- As much as I would like to continue this, we have to go. Step on it!

**Adam and Melissa speed off to the airport to hopefully catch their flight to New York.**

**When Chloe awoke, she was stripped of her purse, jewelry, and all things valuable, including her phone. She stood up and started to cross the street, hoping to go back to her apartment to lay down for a bit. She did not see the speeding car hurtling towards her and was blown to the ground from the impact.**

**Thank you guys for reading my story! Sorry, I know it was short. I would **_**love **_**to continue if you guys want me to! Please leave a review telling me if you like the story and want me to continue! Thank you! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I would just like to thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are awesome! **

**I hope you enjoy chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Hollywood Heights!**

**Melissa and Adam were running slightly behind schedule from the mini-make out-session and were speeding as fast as possible to the airport. They had no clue that some random person walked out right in front of them until the impact was made.**

Melissa (Screams)- OMG! Did we just hit someone?

Adam- I don't know. I'm afraid to look.

Melissa- Oh come on you big baby. We have to get out and look!

**They walked out and saw the unbearable sight of Chloe Carter lying right in front of them in a non-humane position.**

Melissa- We have to call 911!

Adam (Pacing back and forth)- We're going to jail, we're going to jail, we're going to jail!

Melissa- Calm down, calm down. Nobody has accused us of anything. _She _walked out in front of _us_.

Adam- You're right, you're right.

**Melissa dials 911 and tells the operator what happened. The ambulance and police arrived on the scene.**

**Back in New York, Loren is **_**freaking **_**out about her performance. The stage manager comes back to tell her that she is on in five.**

Loren- Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I can't do it!

Eddie- Calm down! It's gonna be fine! I'm going to be right on the side of the stage cheering you on the entire time! (Smiles and kisses her)

**They kiss for about five minutes until the stage manager walks in and immediately turns around, covering her eyes.**

Stage Manager- Oh! I'm so sorry!

**Loren and Eddie quickly pull apart, embarrassed.**

Eddie- No, no, no. It's fine!

Stage Manager- Well it's time! I'm going to take you backstage now.

Loren- (Smiles nervously) Okay.

Eddie- Are you ready for this!

Loren- As long as you're with me, I can do anything.

**They quickly kiss and run after the stage manager.**

**Back in the Los Angeles, Melissa and Adam are at the police department being questioned about the car accident.**

Melissa- Are we going to jail?!

Detective Joe- Well, that is not decided yet. You clearly did not perform a hit-n-run so that's one less thing to worry about. The question is- did you do it on purpose?

Melissa- Are you out of your bald-headed mind?!

**The detective glares at Melissa.**

Adam- What she meant to say was that we would never potentially hurt someone! We feel really bad! We were just speeding to get to our flight to New York so we wouldn't miss our best friend's performance. Her name is Loren Tate.

Detective Joe- Ah, Loren Tate. Yeah, my daughter is a huge fan. Nevertheless, you did just admit to speeding. So even if you don't go to jail, expect a ticket in the mail soon.

**Melissa and Adam groan.**

**In New York, Loren is going on stage, expecting to see Mel and Adam sitting in the first row, but she didn't.**

Loren- How you guys doing tonight?!

**The audience screams.**

Loren (Laughs)- Alright! Well tonight I am going to play three songs for you guys! The first one I think you all should know!

**Loren sings "Mars". The audience cheers and claps for more. Loren then sings "I'm Alive" and there is even more cheers and applause.**

Loren- Alright you guys! You guys are awesome! I have one more song for you and it was written by Eddie Duran. I hope you guys like it!

**The audience has smaller applause and cheers. Loren sings "One Day at a Time". The audience erupts in cheers and applause.**

Loren- Thank you guys for being so awesome! Good night!

**Loren runs off stage and Eddie grabs her and spins her around.**

Eddie- You were amazing!

**They kiss for a while until Kelly interrupts them.**

Kelly- You were amazing, Loren!

**They hug. Nora comes running up to Loren, followed by Max. Loren and Nora hug then Max and Loren hug.**

Nora- Honey! You were just perfect!

Max- Yeah! That was great, Loren!

Loren- Thanks you guys! You guys are the best!

**Just then Loren's phone rings.**

Loren- Mel?! Where were you!

Melissa- Um, Lo? I have really bad news. Adam and I were just in a car accident.

Loren- What?! Are you okay?

Melissa- Yeah, but Chloe Carter isn't.

Loren- What?

Melissa- Adam and I accidently hit Chloe when she was crossing through the middle of the street, but before you start screaming at me, she was _totally _J-walking!

Loren- Oh my gosh! Is sh- she alive?

**Eddie looks at Loren confused and worried.**

Melissa- As of right now? Yes, but I don't know what's going to happen.

Loren- Alright. You stay put! We will be there as soon as possible.

Melissa- Okay, but hurry!

**Loren hangs up and begins to tell everyone the news.**

Loren- Mel and Adam have been in an accident. (Pauses) They accidently hit Chloe.

**Everyone is shocked and Nora is the first to react.**

Nora- Are they okay? Is Chloe alive?

Loren- They are okay, but Chloe is in critical condition and we need to get down there as fast as possible and- and.

Eddie- Loren, Loren. Calm down, okay? I'm sure they will be fine. Come here.

**Loren breaks down crying and melts into Eddie's arms.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! You guys have been so awesome and I wanted to thank you for reading my story and leaving very kind comments! **

**I hope you enjoy chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Hollywood Heights!**

**In New York, Loren, Eddie, and the rest of their crew, are headed back to LA to get information on the car accident. Loren, every so often, will start crying, fearing that her best friends will go to jail with attempted or possible murder. Eddie was the only person who could calm her down by hugging her and whispering soothing words in her ear.**

Loren- Thanks you guys, for dealing with me right now. I'm such a wreck!

Nora- No, no sweetie! You are doing what any normal person would do! You're worried for your friends!

Loren- Then how come you're not crying?

Nora- Um, well, uh…

Max- She's crying on the inside.

Nora- Yeah! Yup…

**When Loren and everybody else arrive at the police station in LA, nobody is there. **

Loren- What the hell?! Where is everyone?!

Eddie- Calm down. They are probably at the hospital.

**Everyone goes to the hospital. Loren sees Mel and runs to give her a huge hug.**

Loren- Mel! Are you okay? Where's Adam? Is Chloe alive? Where is she? Is she in a coma? WHAT HAPPENED?

Mel- Whoa, slow down there! (Smiles) I'm fine, Adam's calling our parents, Chloe is alive, she is not in a coma, and I already told you!

Loren (Slightly laughs)- Good! I was so worried about you!

**Mel and Loren both cry and hug each other.**

Nora- Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let me in there!

**Mel and Loren laugh while Nora joins the hugging and crying.**

Loren- So what's up with Chloe?

Mel- She is right now having some surgery. She broke her collar bone, right arm, and left leg. Also she has some severe cuts and bruises so they need to get the rocks and dirt out of the cuts.

Loren- Wow! That's terrible! I don't really like her, but I wouldn't wish this on anyone!

Mel- I know, right! So how did New York go?

Loren- That is _not _important right now! We can talk about that later! So what exactly happened?

**Mel explains to everyone about the accident and everything else up to the point they got there.**

Nora- So are you and Adam going to jail?

Mel- Not unless Chloe decides to press charges, we won't.

Loren- Well that's just great! (Angrily throws her hands up in the air) My best friends are going to jail!

Mel- Lo! Wait to stay positive!

Loren- I'm sorry, but you know what happened with Eddie's incident!

Eddie- But you said she showed up at the police station and dropped the charges.

Loren- Well yes, but…

Mel- Maybe she has a change of heart…

Eddie- And now that Tyler is out of the picture…

**Just then Jackie and Tyler burst into the hospital.**

Tyler- Where's Chloe?! Where's Chloe?! (Yelling)

Jackie- Oh, where's by baby? (Crying)

**Tyler spots Mel, Eddie, Loren, and Max.**

Tyler- What the hell are you doing here?! (Pointing at Mel) You're the one who hit Chloe! You're the one!

Mel- I- I- I

**Just then Adam shows up and runs over to Mel. **

Adam- I just called our parents.

Tyler- You were the driver! (Pointing at Adam)

Adam- Yes and I-I'm really sorry about that I-I didn't m-mean to!

**Tyler punches Adam right across the face with all of his might.**

Mel- HEY! THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND!

Tyler- (Sarcastically) Oh gee! Well I'm just terribly sorry! I didn't know!

Eddie- Hey! You leave them alone!

Tyler- Oh, what are you going to do, pretty boy? Throw me out?

**Eddie almost punches him in the nose, but Loren stops him in the nick-of-time.**

Loren- Eddie, no! You are better than him!

Eddie- You're right. I'm not gonna waste my time with this piece of trash!

Jackie- Would everyone just quit their fighting and tell me where my Cynthia is?

Mel- She's in surgery, but she is going to be alright!

Jackie- Oh, my poor baby! (Starts bawling)

**Meanwhile, Nora is checking out Adam's bruise.**

Adam- (Winces) Ow!

Nora- Sorry!

Mel- Are you okay?

Adam- Yeah… ow!

Nora- I think we might need a doctor for him.

Mel- I'll go get one!

**Mel goes to get the doctor and when the doctor comes back, she decides that he has a broken jaw. They had to go through surgery to correct it.**

Mel- Loren, why don't you go ahead and get going home. I will talk to you in the morning!

Loren- Are you sure?

Mel- Positive.

Loren- Okay then.

Eddie- Well this just gives me the perfect opportunity.

**Loren looks at Eddie questioningly.**

Eddie- Loren, would you like to move in with me?

Loren- (Surprised) I would love to, but it all depends on what my mom says.

**Eddie walks over to Nora.**

Eddie- Nora, with your permission, I would like to have Loren move in with me.

Nora- (Crying) Oh Eddie! (Smiles) Of course! I trust you with my baby! You have a good heart!

Loren (Hugs Nora)- Oh thank you mom! I love you so much!

**Loren and Eddie leave after telling everyone goodbye and head over to Loren's house to get her things. They then leave to Eddie's apartment.**

**They walk into Eddie's apartment and Eddie begins to kiss Loren. When the kiss becomes more passionate, Eddie breaks away.**

Eddie- Are you ready for this?

Loren- I've never been more sure of anything!

**They drop Loren's suitcases and begin heading up the stairs, never breaking the kiss.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! It is so awesome to hear that you all love my story! Thank you guys for favorite/following my story! **

**I hope you guys enjoy chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Hollywood Heights!**

**Loren and Eddie fell asleep in each others' arms after their amazing night. **

**In the morning, Loren wakes up and notices Eddie watching her.**

Loren- Good morning, handsome**. **(Smiles)

Eddie- Good morning, beautiful. (Smiles)

Loren- How long have you been awake?

Eddie- A while.

Loren- Why didn't you wake me?

Eddie- Because you're so cute when you're sleeping. (Smiles)

**Loren and Eddie begin to kiss. After a few minutes, Loren pushed Eddie away.**

Loren- As much as I would like to continue this, we have to get ready. We need to go see what's up with Mel, Adam, and Chloe.

**Eddie groans and they both get out of bed. **

Loren- Well I'm gonna go get a shower.

Eddie- Okay.

**Loren walks into the bathroom and turns on the water. Eddie tries to sneak in to also take shower, but he realizes the Loren had locked the door.**

Eddie- Ugh!

**Loren laughs.**

**When Loren gets out of the shower, she blow dries her hair and then curls it with a curling wand. She wore light makeup and chandelier-shaped earrings. She wore dark-wash skinny jeans, a white lace tank top, and a black leather jacket on top. She paired the outfit with black leather ankle boots.**

**Loren walked downstairs and saw Eddie on the couch, on his laptop.**

Loren- What are you doing?

Eddie- Looking at the news on the accident, has Mel-

**Eddie saw Loren and his jaw dropped to the floor.**

Loren- Close your mouth you'll get flies, honey. (Chuckles)

Eddie- You look amazing!

Loren- Why thank you. You don't look so bad yourself.

Eddie- Well I will look better once I get a shower. We would be leaving now if you hadn't locked the door! Thanks to you, Los Angeles is going to just loose even more water.

Loren- (Laughs) Well hurry up!

**Back at the hospital, Chloe is waking up from her long-night's sleep. Jackie runs over to her bed.**

Chloe- Ugh, mom, I had the worst nightmare. I was hit by a speeding car and I broke, like, half my bo-

**She pauses and glances down at her arm. It was in a cast along with her leg. Her neck was also in a brace. She groans.**

Chloe- It wasn't a dream, was it?

Jackie- Afraid not, sweetie.

Chloe- Can I ever get a break?!

Jackie- It's just karma running its course. I'm sorry, honey.

Chloe- Didn't the fall already make me pay enough?!

Jackie- I know, I know.

Chloe- So what exactly happened?

Jackie- Well you were coming from Tyler's and you tried crossing the road when a speeding car hit you.

Chloe- Do they know who hit me?

Jackie- They do, actually. I-I think their names are, um, Melissa Sanders and Adam, well, I don't really know the boy's last name.

Chloe- Which one was the driver? When can I see them?

Jackie- Well I-I believe the boy was driving and I think their actually outside. They have been here all night to make sure you were okay.

Chloe- Well bring them in. I want to hear their pathetic story before I turn them in for attempted murder.

**Jackie goes to get Mel and Adam.**

**Mel and Adam enter and immediately start repeating how sorry they are.**

Chloe- I don't care about how sorry you are! You almost killed me and you're going to pay!

Mel- But we didn't see you until the very last second! There wasn't even a cross walk where you tried to cross! _You _are the one to blame for your accident!

Chloe- Wait. You're that teeny bopper's pathetic camera person!

Mel- Okay, first of all Lo is _not _teeny bopper and I'm not the pathetic one here—you are! You are the one blaming everyone else for your faults! You are the one who cheated on Eddie, who therefore _you _caused the break-up, not Loren! _You _are the one who didn't pay attention to where you can cross a street and where you can't! We learned that in kindergarten! Why can't you see that there is no one else here to blame, but yourself! If you are _so convinced _someone _has _to go to jail, it should be you! Adam and I did _not _just leave you lying in the street! We came here before anyone else did so you should apologize to Adam and I because we actually cared what happened to you!

**By the end of the yelling, Mel was crying. Chloe was taken aback a little by Mel's statement.**

Chloe- I don't care about you! The only thing that I care about, is that the pathetic kid pays for what she did. That means she can't have her best friends if I can't. You ruined my modeling career and now you are going to pay. Mom, get the detective in here, I need to tell him the _real _story- that ends in two pathetic kids in jail!

**Chloe tells the detective her side of the story and presses full charges of attempted murder against Mel and Adam. The detective brings in two police officers and they put handcuffs on both Mel and Adam.**

Detective- You are now under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. If you choose to give up that right, anything you do or say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense.

**Mel starts crying and Chloe smirks.**

**When Adam and Mel are being put in the police car, Loren and Eddie pull up to the hospital and start to run over to them. Loren can't run because of her heels, so Eddie gives her a piggy-back ride in order to get to the police car fast enough.**

Loren- What the hell is going on here?

Detective- They are under arrest for attempted murder. When they have their case, we will contact you.

**Loren gets a deathly glare on her face.**

Loren- C'mon Eddie. I need a few words with the (air quotes) "victim".

**Loren and Eddie quickly get to Chloe's room.**

**Loren bangs on the room door until Jackie answers it.**

**Loren storms in to Chloe's bed.**

Loren- WHAT THE HELL, CHLOE! YOU KNOW _DAMN _WELL THAT THEY DID NOT TRY TO KILL YOU!

Chloe- (Sarcastically) Does the pathetic little tone-def rock star miss her murderous pals?

Eddie- Shut up, Chloe!

Chloe- Why would you want to be with a little girl when you could have me?

Eddie- Why would I want a cheating liar when I could have and amazing, beautiful woman?

Loren- Enough, Chloe! I want to know what part of your brain was damaged to the point where you can't tell the difference between the truth and the fake.

Chloe- I _do _know the truth. If I can't have my good looks, a.k.a _my _best friends, you can't have your pathetic teeny-bopper friends.

**All of a sudden Loren drops to her knees. Eddie rushes over to help her.**

Eddie- What happened?

Loren- My chest! It feels like an elephant standing on me. I- I can't breathe!

Eddie (Screaming)- I NEED A DOCTOR! I THINK SHE IS HAVING A HEART ATTACK!

**A doctor came rushing in with a few nurses and a gurney. **

Eddie- I love you, Loren!


End file.
